honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Honor Harrington
WP / Rank after HH11 Posts pasted from wikipedia, based on Jayne's, partially edited by me.--dotz 09:10, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Fleet Admiral after battle of Manticore? (HH11)--dotz 13:13, 25 October 2008 (UTC) questions Ok I was looking at the posts for Honors Character and noticed somethings I think might be wrong but dont want to step on anyones toes. 1)Honor prefers to work out in the ships gym late at night because she is self-conscientious; As far as Ive read she does this not some much because she is self-concious (aka not comfortable with her looks) but because she can set the rooms gravity to match that of Sphinx, her home planet. 2) She has a regular sparing partner; Her last regular sparing Partner was Paul Tankersly who also became her lover. She hasnt had a regular sparing partner(at least not in Coup de Vitesse tho she is teaching someone that but she has takin up Learning sword fighting. Teaching and having a sparing partner arent quite the same.)because he is dead,so far in 'Flag in Exile' she hasnt anyways (Im on chapter 15 of 36 right now so this may change). 3)She is searching for a good space suit for Nimitz; Paul Tankersly who had family connections with the builders of the Emergency Module used to keep 'cats safe in the advent of the space they are in is exposed to Space. (note the diffrence in the 2 uses of the word 'space', the uncapitalized word indicating that it is used to indicate a room on-board a ship which is called a space and the capitalized word meaning the void that makes up the universe.) I also would like to bring up the question of refering to people who arent dead in the past tense, is this done for a reason so as to denote a fictional character? ok thats it I know I babble along VoodooLou 00:31, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :Most of the points you have raised have the same reason; the people who wrote this stuff had obviously only written so far as to know these facts, but not how they changed in later books. This is, I think, also the reason why the past tense is generally used on all subjects: because there is no omnivalent present time in the Honorverse from the various readers' point of view. I think its the same in the Wookiepedia and Memory Alpha... -- SaganamiFan 20:05, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :: SaganamiFan has hit it on the toe with it. Since I was the only one writing articles, I was writing them on the information starting with book one and so forth. Right now, I am on book two, which is going at a slug's pace. If you want to write about has happened in the latter books, feel free, but just change the previous wording, if you are adding to it, and place references. --Farragut79 22:21, 1 October 2008 (UTC) PMV? Parliamentary Medal of Valor - c1921 PD? Jabrwock 19:46, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Past Tense I believe fictional characters can be referred to using the present tense based on their last appearance in a book. For instance, when you refer to a character's citizenship, titles, home, marriage, children, etc., you may use present tense unless the character (or spouse, child, etc.) has died or is mentioned as passing in a "chronologically" later book. Unless a "date" of death is added to the character's info, references to a character's static status, citizenship, titles, etc., should be presented in a present tense. 8) -- 09:47, 21 February 2009 (UTC)Phil. :I do not like right here in-Honorverse manner. More - every body dies somewhene (there were planned spin-off novels where the protagonists would be HH's children).--dotz 10:01, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::Seems simply unpractically for the reasons given under "Tempus" in the Editing Conventions. It would mean to rewrite everything for anyone who dies, and often several people who were used in earlier books die in one. Also, this would turn the tempus into a major tool of spoiler-making, as one would know from the time used if a person was still alive or dead in the latest novel. -- SaganamiFan 16:29, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Honor's Manticoran Rank If an admiral has 3 stars, a fleet admiral 4 and the admiral of the fleet 5 (see article about ranks here) then shouldn't Honor have been a fleet admiral at the beginning of HH11? I remember her being referred to as a "full admiral", though I am uncertain to which rank that phrase refers, admiral or fleet admiral. I would assume admiral, but I also remember her having 4 stars during the cutworm operations. Did she get the 4th star when she got command of 8th fleet? And at the end of HH11 she is an acting 5 star admiral (so admiral of the fleet, if the rank names in the ranks article are correct, not fleet admiral). I remember distinctly D'Orville musing that he was the only 5 star admiral around, so when Honor gets command of Home Fleet she is an acting 5 star admiral. Personally I think the rank names in the rank article are wrong. I think that fleet admiral is the 5 star rank and that there is an admiral rank (3 stars) and a "full admiral" rank (4 stars). --Sapient 12:47, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Ok on naval ranks, all admirals are addresed as admiral unless you are talking about a specific admiral then you refer him/her by there full tital. In this book series Commadore is one star, Rear Admiral is two stars, Vice Admiral is three stars, (full)Admiral is four stars, Fleet Admiral is five stars. It appears that Fleet Admiral is only given to the First Space Lord and Commanding Officer of Home Fleet, they may also designate a temporary Fleet Admiral when there is more than one and they are of equal rank. Like when Third Fleet and Eighth Fleet are both at Trevors Star.--John964 03:35, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Honor Harrington biography I added to Honor's biography based on Honor Among Enemies but I don't know how to break it into sections and I can't convert time units into PD dates.-- 15:10, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :That's fine, I just edited a little and did some link fixing. If you wanna do more, the editing conventions can help you around. :-- SaganamiFan (Talk) 17:32, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::IMO bioghraphical part should be extremally shortened here - it should be just encyclopedic note, not a whole series synopsis. Exsisting content could be transfered into separate pages with links there.--dotz 23:46, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::Really extemally shortened! --dotz 00:11, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Milestones (vs imperfect synopsis in the article) Early Years Two short stories only - HH0 and Hard Way Home - and plenty of mentions elsewhere, bio at Jayne's * student at naval academy (mentions: HH1, HH3?, HH4) * HH0 - midshipman cruise to Silesia, first battle, first promotion to commissioned officer rank - Ensign * mention at HH1 - LAC command * Lt. Commander: ** HHA Hard Way Home - XO on cruiser ** mention at HHA Fanatic - Casimir affair (Silesia?, independent command - the only possible solution is acting CO on some of three cruisers, where she was XO) *''' mention at HH3''' - service on SD - HMS Manticore * mentions at HH1: ** service on SD - HMS Basilisk (mentioned also in WOS) ** destroyer command - the first hypercapable ship (mentioned in HH6 also) Salamandra * HH1 - first cruiser command, station command, Havenite plot on Basilisk - locals uprising and following destruction of PNS Sirius, Honor on the List - promotion to Captain (SG) * HHA - commerce protection in Silesia, IANS Alant affair * HH2 - diplomatic mission to Grayson, second Grayson-Masadan war - first and second battles of Yeltsin, rescuing Protector's life, Grayson steadholder and Protector's Champion * HH3 - battlecruiser command, beginning of the first Havenite-Manticoran war, first battle of Hancock * HH4 - Pavel Young's affair, half pay * HH5 - battlesquadron commmand at the GSN - Grayson Admiral, 4th battle of Yeltsin, Grayson internal troubles - acting as Protector's Champion * HH6 - reactivation in the RMN, AMC and AMC task group command, commerce protection in Silesia, liberation of Marsh (first battle of Marsh) * HH7 - promotion to the first flag rank in the RMN - Commodore, cruiser squadron command, battle of Adler, prisoner of war, escape * HH8 - seizing Hades planetary prison, organizing the Elysian Space Navy, battle of Cerberus and escape from Hades * HH9 - instructor at naval academy - full Admiral in the RMN, the Protector's Own Squadron command * HH10 - task force and station command, Andermani affairs, second battle of Marsh - beginning of the second Havenite-Manticoran war * HH11 - fleet command, Cutworm campaign, battle of Lovat, battle of Manticore --dotz 11:23, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Promotions - posts - box needed Especially for Honor: * rank (date of promotion PD/AL) * post * date of assignment to post (PD/AL) * duty connected with assignment (if present, usually senior officer...) * source (HH1 - HH12) --dotz 21:35, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Biography I think we need a seperate article Biography of Honor Harrington, and even there the level of detail has to be carefully considered... -- SaganamiFan 16:28, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :As I said few lines above...--dotz 21:35, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Uh, right :-) -- SaganamiFan 22:55, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Sources What are the main sourced for the dates and numbers given in the "Posts and duties in the RMN" section? -- SaganamiFan 13:53, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Jayne's (until 1905 PD) ::okay, thx. I'll add the reference to the ships whose registry we know from that list. -- SaganamiFan 14:35, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Honor's height The wiki says that Honor is very tall for a woman. Didn't Emily say something to the effect of being surprised that Honor was barely two meters tall? That's about six feet, seven inches tall. Very tall indeed. Shouldn't the description say something to this effect? -- Quinlan73 02:47, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :IIRC it describes her height as either 186cm (6ft 2.5in)or 190cm (6ft 4in) in a couple of places in the books.--John964 03:01, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, I thought it might have. Thanks. Quinlan73 03:18, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Once someone finds the sources for this, we can update the "Physical appearance" section accordingly. -- SaganamiFan 17:16, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::In Honor Among Enemies, chapter three it says, "Of course, at just over a hundred and ninety centimeters she (Honor) was taller than any of them," So I guess it's safe to say she's 190+ centimeters (6ft 5in) tall. Quinlan73 04:00, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Quinlan your math is slightly off(and so was mine in the earlier post). A person who stands 6ft tall is 182.88cm tall(72in x 2.54cm = 182.88cm, HH standing 190cm is equal to 6.23ft or about 6ft 3in tall((190cm / 2.54cm) = 74.8 in / 12in = 6.23ft or 6ft 3in).John964 16:53, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::lol If my math is off I'm not surprised. I was worse than Honor supposedly was. 6ft 3in is still tall but a bit more believable. Quinlan73 21:32, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Try Cat Mayhew who is supposed to be about 50cm shorter than Honor. She stands about 4ft 7in tall (140cm / 2.54 = 55in or 4ft 7in.--John964 02:51, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::: says 188 cm. -- SaganamiFan (talk) 06:09, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::So does . Specifically she is given as two centimeters shorter than Carson Clinkscales, who is specifically given as 190cm tall. This makes her pretty much exactly 6'2" on the nose. Kudalufi (talk) 11:28, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Honor's wealth We should add a section on that too. Some of the middle books and the reading of Honor's last will and testament in HH8 give some clues. -- SaganamiFan 15:52, September 13, 2010 (UTC) HH9 gives her non feudal wealth at 29-30 billion dollars.--John964 03:50, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Character/background? I am not sure what Honor Harrington preference of cocoa over coffee says about her character, But # What about her anger issues, even though there is always something\someone to stop her from physical attack when she lose her temper. # What about that by the age of forty she had no meaningful relationship, she doesn't appear to have many friends (the admiral --who is a fatherly figure--, parents and cat excluded) and she keep distance from her crew (although magically know everything about them and or they all seem take to her) The above is based on 1.5 first books. --Mor123 (talk) 13:33, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Is it remotely significant that Honor rubs her nose when deep in thought. That's what everybody does in the Honorverse! --Derekbroughton (talk) 22:45, March 4, 2015 (UTC)